Peaceful waters
by XAXRX
Summary: Lilly and Oliver get into a fight at the beach. Lilly can't hold her breath any longer. A Loliver oneshot


Lilly POV

"I'm sorry Oliver…" Lilly said sitting on the blanket on the beach. "You know I didn't mean it."

Lilly stirred her blue slushy. And looked at Oliver sitting by a palm tree.

He ignored her and lay down on his back, letting his hair fall in the sand.

Lilly sighed and faced the ocean. She was so close to the ocean, she took off her flip-flops, and put her slushy down in the sand. She got up and walked into the water. She took one look back at Oliver before diving in. The water was freezing. She let her self sink to the bottom. She felt the sand below her. She shut her eyes, and held her breath.

FLASHBACK

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly!" Oliver replied, again yelling.

"I can't believe you forgot my birthday! What kind of boyfriend does that!" Lilly said, hitting him.

"Let me explain!" Oliver shouted putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" Lilly shouted "I hate you!"

Lilly stomped off towards the beach.

"Lilly…" Oliver said following her.

"Leave me alone." Lilly said

Oliver didn't argue with his girlfriend, or maybe ex girlfriend.

He just let it be and walked over to a palm tree, and Lilly walked to Ricos and got a blue slushy.

FLASHBACK

Oliver POV

"I'm sorry Oliver… you know I didn't mean it." Lilly said softly behind him.

He ignored her, and lay down in the sand. After yelling at me do you blame me for being mad?

He heard her sigh and the ruffle in the sand.

Was she coming over?

Silence.

Then a splash in the water.

He turned around. Lilly wasn't there.

He got up and went over to where he heard the splash. He waited. 1 minute she didn't come back up. Again he waited. 3 minutes.

He got worried.

Lilly POV

Lilly felt relax under the water just sitting there on the sand. She hummed the song

I'm Yours' with the air she had left.

She only felt this calm when she was in Oliver's arms.

It was so calm under here no sounds. It washed away everything that happened this day. Her stupid fight with Oliver. Even though he did forget her birthday.

Before she knew it, she was out of breath.

"Lilly!" She heard a muffled voice above the water. Then blacked out.

Oliver POV

"Lilly!" he shouted as loud as he could, hoping that she would hear him and rise back up to the surface.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He dove into the water. It was freezing.

He opened his eyes and held his breath.

He waved around his hand trying to search for the little blonde. Finally he found her passed out at the bottom of the ocean.

Oh. My. God. No!

He grabbed her around the waist then pulled her to the surface. She was so light.

They reached the surface and he pulled her onto the beach.

"Lilly wake up!" He said leaning over her.

He put his lips over hers and breathed in… and out.

He forcefully pulled away. He waited to see her crystal blue eyes open. Nothing.

"Lilly please wake up." He said, sounding like a little boy whose pet hamster just ran away.

He put his head against her heart and shut his eyes.

Lilly wake up please…

Lilly POV

I didn't see anything.

But I did hear.

I heard the waves rolling over me. I even heard the wind about the water.

Then she heard a splash.

She couldn't feel it but she knew someone was pulling her to the surface.

No.

She didn't want to wake back up. It was so peaceful.

"Lilly wake up!" She heard someone say.

Oliver? But he was mad at her?

She felt his warm lips push against hers… feeding her air…

Don't move…

She _felt _him pull away. She _felt _again.

Wake up, wake up!

"Please wake up Lilly." She heard him say.

She felt him lean against her heart.

Breathe…

Oliver POV

I lost.

I lost Lilly.

All because of a stupid fight.

Just then he felt a breath.

He lifted his head to look at Lilly's face.

Her blue eyes sparkled under the sun.

"Lilly." He said

"You are such a wimp." She giggled

She rolled over forcing him under her.

"You should be stronger then you girlfriend. Don't you think?"

She saw Oliver smile.

He leaned up and kissed her.

He rolled over, not breaking the kiss, but putting Lilly back on the bottom.

Her fingers tangled through his wet brown hair. And his hands on her waist.

He pulled away and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box.

Lilly looked at it, then back at Oliver.

He balanced the box and her chest.

"Happy birthday Lilly." He whispered in her ear.

She grabbed it and opened it slowly.

A silver locket, with the engraving Lilly and the front.

She looked at Oliver.

"Read the back..." He said

She did what she was told and flipped the locket around.

Forever and Always Lilly-pop.

She looked back up at Oliver.

"I love out Lilly-pop. Happy birthday."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Pulling away, she said.

"I love you to Olli-pop."


End file.
